Chaos Chaos and Even More Chaos
by al00f
Summary: Mary is 9 months pregnant, Annie's father dies, and Lucy gets an incredable shock. Things can only get worse....


**I do not own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters.**

This is a little something I made up, it has several things mixed into it. I hope you like it. :)

Ever since Annie's father died, things have gone crazy. Lucy has been sulking, Ruthie has been cleaning the house, and Simon is thinking about running away and never coming back. This is a nightmare for all of them. Annie's mother, Ginger died eight years ago, and her father too? This is erratic. And yet they don't even know that Mary is nine months pregnant. And more erratic behavior is yet to come....  
  
Matt got the call while working. He was so upset that he collapsed to the ground in front of all of the people at the hospital. Matt fainted. Two doctors rushed in and put a cold towel on Matt's head. He woke up in a daze.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"You are in a hospital," said the nurse. "You fainted."  
  
"Oh...." He said slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry about your Grandfather, I hope you'll be alright," she said.  
  
_My Grandfather?_ Matt thought. _This can't be happening! I must be dreaming!_ He thought with his eyes bulging out of his head. Suddenly he got a call from a woman who needed help with her pregnancy. He rushed into the room to help her. His face dropped. It was his sister, Mary.  
  
"Mary?! What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Hey Matt," she said with a smile.  
  
"You're... you're pregnant, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said laughing. "Couldn't you tell?"  
  
"Wow, yes, of course. I can't believe it. Congratulations!" he said running up to her and hugging her.  
  
Just as this moment goes by, Carlos walks in. He knocks on the door.  
  
"May I come in?" he asks.  
  
"Of course," Mary said. Carlos comes in and kisses Mary on the head.  
  
"I can't wait to tell mom and dad this!" Matt said in excitement.  
  
"No," Mary said. "I don't want anyone to know, it's a..." she said struggling for the words. ".... A surprise! Yes, that's it, a surprise."  
  
"Should I call mom and dad to come and see the baby?" he asks. "Well... I guess that would be alright. My baby is due three weeks from tomorrow! And it's a boy," she said smiling.  
  
Matt tends to Mary by checking up on her baby. He is moving his fingers and toes and he kicked Mary.  
  
"He looks healthy, I don't see any abnormal growths or anything unusual. He looks like a kicker to me!" Matt said.  
  
"Awww," Mary and Carlos said together. "He's beautiful," said Carlos. "He sure is," said Mary.  
  
Back at home, the phone rings. Ruthie gets a snack out of the fridge and picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she says.  
  
"Ruthie, is that you?" the voice says.  
  
"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" Ruthie asks.  
  
"It's me, Mary," she said.  
  
Ruthie hangs up the phone. She smirks as her mom comes in.  
  
"Who was that?" she asks.  
  
"Probably telemarketers," Ruthie said. The phone rings again. Annie picks it up.  
  
"Hello?" Annie says.  
  
"Mom, can I talk to Lucy?" Mary asks.  
  
"Mary! Uhhh, she's kind of busy now, but I'll get her for you...." Annie says as she rushes to the garage.  
  
Lucy and Kevin are looking at a blueprint to change the garage apartment around.  
  
"Luc, it's for you, it's Mary," she said.  
  
"Mary?" Lucy asks. She takes the phone from her mom.  
  
"Mary! How is it going? Are you doing well?" she said.  
  
"Yes, I am three weeks pregnant!"  
  
Lucy's eyes bulge. She nearly drops the phone. Mary covers her mouth. She wasn't suppose to tell anyone that she was pregnant!  
  
Annie walks to her bedroom. She sees a picture of her dad. Tears start to flow in her eyes. She is crying. Eric walks in.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asks.  
  
"What's the matter?! My father just died, don't you know what the matter is?!" she says practically shouting and crying at the same time. He puts his arm around her.  
  
"Things like this aren't easy, I know." He said.  
  
"I'm still trying to get over the death of my mother which happened eight years ago! The pain is still there. Now it's double because my dad is dead!" she shouts.  
  
There is more to come! Stay tooned.....


End file.
